Falling Star
by xandeer
Summary: "I want Sehun under my christmas tree...Naked" - Luhan/For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event/NC18/(Maybe) PWP/HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR


**Title : Falling ****Star**

**Main ****Cast : HUNHAN**

**Other Cast : Yixing and Tao**

**Rate : M****esummm**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****I want Sehun under my christmas tree...Naked" - Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special For HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE Event**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**24 Desember**, hari natal yang diperingati oleh para umat kristiani hampir tiba, salju tengah turun menyelimuti jalanan kota Beijing, rumah – rumah para penduduk sudah dihiasi bermacam – macam lampu agar terlihat menarik, di tengah – tengah kota bahkan berdiri sebuah pohon natal yang sangat tinggi.

Di sebuah gedung yang cukup besar di Beijing, China, tengah diadakan jumpa fans dengan aktor ternama Korea yang sedang berkunjung ke negeri tirai bambu itu. Teriakan histeris menghiasi aula itu tatkala si pria di atas panggung tengah meliuk – liukan badannya. Mereka begitu terpesona akan ketampanan idol mereka yang kelewat putih itu.

Begitu juga dengan seorang pria mungil nan manis bernama Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya, Yixing dan Tao. Mereka juga tergabung dalam whirlwind, nama fans pria tampan bergelar aktor bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Aish, dia tampan sekali !" Fanboying Luhan. Ia menatap sang idol dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Luhan adalah seorang gay, karna itu hormon gaynya benar – benar tersulut setiap ia melihat Sehun menunjukan bakat dancenya yang tak kalah bagus dari bakat aktingnya.

Setelah selesai menunjukan keahlian dancenya, pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menundukan tubuhnya 90˚ lalu tersenyum, membuat para fansnya meleleh karna eye smilenya yang begitu tampan.

Seorang wanita yang diketahui MC dari acara tersebut, mengambil tissue dan mengelap keringat Oh Sehun bermaksud memanas – manasi para fans dan tentu saja kegiatan itu mengundang teriakan para fans yang cemburu kembali terdengar.

Tak lama, kegiatan jumpa fans itu pun berakhir. Oh Sehun , melambai – lambaikan tangannya kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya sambil tersenyum lalu keluar meninggalkan stage dimana fansnya masih berteriak ricuh karna tindakannya barusan.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi ?! Yixing, Tao. Ia menatapku ! Ia menatapku sambil mengedipkan matanya ! Kyaa !" Ujar Luhan heboh, sedangkan temannya hanya _speechless_.

"Kau ini terlalu pede Lu ge" Cibir Tao.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah malam" Ajak Yixing dan mereka keluar dari gedung itu dan meninggalkan gedung dengan perasaan senang karna berhasil bertemu dengan namja yang mereka idolakan.

Sudah dari dulu, mereka mengidolakan Sehun, mereka sudah mengoleksi film – film yang diperankan pria muda berbakat itu, tapi sayangnya namja itu sibuk dengan acaranya di tempat tinggalnya, Korea. Dan beruntung karna mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan, namja itu akan berada di China untuk melakukan syuting untuk film barunya.

Mendengar kalau Sehun memiliki fans yang tak kalah banyak di China, para promotor akhirnya mengadakan jumpa fans untuk Oh Sehun dan begitulah akhirnya Luhan dan para fans yang lain bisa bertemu dengannya di kesempatan emas yang susah mereka dapatkan.

"Hey Lu, kenapa diam saja, masih memikirkan Sehun ya ?" Tanya Yixing melihat Luhan yang masih berbunga – bunga. Benar – benar girly padalah ia selalu ingin dibilang manly.

"Hahhhh, dia begitu tampan" Ujar Luhan memeluk boneka rillakuma yang sengaja dilemparkan Sehun ke arah fans – fansnya setelah terlebih dahulu diberi Kiss olehnya.

"Kau ini benar – benar ge. Jangan terlalu berharap pada idolamu itu. Siapa tau suatu saat ia akan jatuh cinta pada lawan mainnya dan mereka akan menikah muda lalu kau akan menjadi bujang lapuk selamanya hahahahaha" Ejek Tao yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Luhan.

"Ya ! Kau ini, jangan mengejekku !" Kesal Luhan.

"Kurasa ucapan Tao benar, kau sudah berumur 25 tahun dan kau belum juga memiliki kekasih. Setiap ada yeoja yang menyukaimu, kau malah menjauhinya" Ujar Yixing.

"Aish kalian kan tau aku gay !" Bela Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wu Fan, Yun Hao, Dong Hai, Shi Yuan, Gui Xian, Henry dan pria – pria yang lupa aku sebutkan, mereka juga menyukaimu namun kau selalu menolaknya"

"Mereka tak lebih tampan dari Oh Sehun. Hahhh, entahlah Yixing, di otakku penuh dengan sosok albino itu. Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya dan tidak bisa atau mungkin belum bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang lain" Ujar Luhan.

"Tak apa juga sih, aku jadi bisa mendapatkan Wu Fan karna kau menolaknya" Ujar Tao.

"Ya sana, aku juga tidak tertarik dengannya" Balas Luhan dan dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi malam natal besok akan kalian habiskan dengan siapa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tahun ini, aku akan menghabiskan natal dengan Wu Fan ge" Jawab Tao.

"Aku juga akan berkencan dengan Jun Mian. Bagaimana denganmu Lu ?" Jawab serta tanya Yixing.

"Entahlah, mungkin sendirian di rumah. Orangtuaku belum bisa pulang" Ujar Luhan sedih.

Di tahun – tahun lalu, biasanya di malam natal, Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yixing dan Tao, tapi mengingat sahabatnya itu sudah punya kekasih dan tinggal dirinya yang jones karna terlalu ngarep pada idolanya yang bernama Sehun, ia harus merayakan natal tahun ini sendirian, mengingat orangtuanya juga sedang berada di taiwan untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

"Maaf, kami tak bisa menemanimu tahun ini" Ujar Yixing.

"Tak apa" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Makannya cari kekasih gege" Sindir Tao.

"Ish ! Kau ini !"

"Ya ! Ya ! Ada bintang jatuh, cepat buat permohonan !" Ucap Yixing menghentikan perdebatan Tao dan Luhan. Mereka langsung menundukan kepala mereka, menyebutkan permintaan mereka masing – masing dalam hati mereka.

**_"_****_Aku ingin agar penyakit pikunku ini sembuh"_** -Yixing

**_"_****_Aku ingin Wu Fan ge membelikanku tas gucci keluaran terbaru"_** -Tao

**_"_****_Aku ingin Oh Sehun di bawah pohon natalku dan...Telanjang"_** -Luhan

**...**

**25 Desember**, hari natal pun tiba, orang – orang sibuk merayakannya, memasak berbagai makanan untuk keluarga mereka, bersenang –senang dengan keluarga atau kekasih mereka dan berlibur ke suatu tempat, kecuali Luhan.

Namja rusa itu masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimutnya walau hari sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi. Ia begitu bosan, sehingga ia memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ini untuk tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ketika ia sudah bosan juga dengan kegiatan tidurnya, ia memilih untuk bangun dan mandi dengan ogah – ogahan lalu duduk di sofa dan menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan kartun – kartun special natal.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan sudah banyak ucapan selamat natal dari keluarganya dan teman – temannya. Ia membalasnya satu persatu lalu kembali menonton sampai dirinya begitu bosan dan memilih mengambil laptopnya dan membrowsing mengenai idolanya.

Ia terus melihat – lihat update'an terbaru tentang idolanya itu, setelahnya ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca ff dengan cast Sehun x You, yah walaupun itu straight tapi tak apalah untuk mengusir kebosanannya, lagipula ceritanya juga bagus.

Ia terus membaca ff – ff dengan berbagai rate itu sampai tak disadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Ia pun berhenti membaca karna matanya mulai sakit dan ia juga mulai bosan, sehingga ia memilih untuk tidur setelah ia mandi dan makan.

**...**

**Jam 9 malam**, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap – usap matanya lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dengan memeluk bantal berseprai rusanya, ia keluar kamar untuk mengunci pintu, karna ia lupa menguncinya tadi. Bersyukur karna tidak ada pencuri yang datang disaat dirinya tengah enak tidur.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan mengunci pintunya. Ia bermaksud untuk kembali tertidur sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di bawah pohon natalnya. Ia mendekati pohon natalnya dengan perlahan karna penasaran dan ia tersentak setelah ia menemukan sesosok namja tengah berdiri di bawah pohon natalnya, wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah, kedua tangannya terikat di pohon natal yang entah bagaimana bisa menahan tubuhnya dan yang paling membuat Luhan kaget adalah karna pria itu tengah telanjang bulat.

Karna ruangan itu gelap, Luhan pun menyalakan lampu agar ia bisa melihat siapa pria yang terikat di bawah pohon natalnya itu.

Merasa tidurnya terusik karna lampu yang tiba – tiba menyala, pria itu pun membuka matanya dan menggerak – gerakan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman, kepalanya terasa pusing dan akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan Luhan menjatuhkan bantalnya saking kagetnya melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

OH SEHUN

.

.

Pria yang ia idolakan tengah berdiri di depannya

.

.

TELANJANG BULAT

Sehun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia menatap ke depan dan melihat seseorang yang asing tengah menatapnya sambil menganga, membuat ia heran. Ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri dan tersentak kaget, mengetahui dirinya yang telanjang bulat.

Ia bermaksud menutupi penisnya tapi tangannya yang terikat membuatnya tidak bebas bergerak, dan ia kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, ia berusaha untuk menutupi penisnya dengan kakinya sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang menahan pipis (?). Ia benar – benar malu sekarang, apalagi ia sedang terus ditatap oleh sesesorang yang asing.

"Ya ! Kau yang disana, lepaskan aku" Ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang masih menatapnya intens.

Luhan sendiri sedang menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Ia bermaksud untuk mencubit pipinya, barangkali saja ia sedang bermimpi karena terlalu banyak membaca ff Sehun tadi.

Baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri, ia berhenti dan berubah pikiran.

Ia tak mau bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Tidak akan pernah mau.

Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Tidak, luhan bukannya mau melepaskan Sehun.

Ia akan memanfaatkan mimpi ini untuk memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Ya, Luhan akan memperkosa Sehun sekarang juga.

Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sehun. Ia mengelus dada bidang Sehun sambil menjilati bibirnya, matanya terpancar nafsu yang besar, penisnya sudah berdiri sejak ia melihat Sehun telanjang tadi, salahkan hormon gaynya yang langsung berkobar – kobar ketika melihat penis idolanya menggantung indah diantara selangkangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tampan sekali, membuatku semakin bernafsu" Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menatap horor wajah pemuda asing yang menatapnya sambil _smirk_ itu. Uh Oh, Sehun tau ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik – baik saja sejak ia melihat sesuatu menggembung di balik celana pemuda di depannya itu.

Luhan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada tonjolan kecil di dada Sehun dan mulai mengemutnya lalu menjilatinya dari dalam mulut Luhan membuat Sehun menggelinjang kegelian.

"Hen - Hentikan..Stop it !" Sehun menggerak – gerakan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ouchh !" Tanpa aba – aba Luhan menggigit nipple Sehun dengan keras membuat sang empunya melenguh sakit.

"Ya ! Apa yang...mpphhh !" Belum sempat Sehun protes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Luhan dan mulai dilumat – lumat penuh nafsu. Tangan Luhan tidak tinggal diam, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Sehun agar pemuda itu tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memilin – milin dan menekan – nekan nipple Sehun yang ia anggurkan tadi.

Luhan terus mencium dan melumat bibir Sehun, bahkan kepalanya mulai bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dan lidahnya mendorong – dorong belahan bibir Sehun agar ia diberi akses untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam, tak mampu membalas karna ia begitu kaget. _Well_, memang ini bukan ciuman pertamanya karna ia sering melakukan adegan _kissing_ dengan lawan mainnya, tapi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang laki – laki.

Orientasi seksual pemuda putih itu memang gay, tapi selama ini ia berhasil menutupinya karna lawan mainnya selalu perempuan yang cantik, memiliki dada menggembung dengan berbagai ukuran dan pastinya mempunyai alat kelamin bernama vagina dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan pemuda china yang harus ia akui lebih cantik bahkan lebih manis ketimbang lawan mainnya di semua film yang pernah ia bintangi, memiliki dada yang rata dan alat kelamin yang sama sepertinya.

Merasa Sehun hanya pasif, Luhan mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Sehun, sehingga dadanya yang tertutup piyama rusanya bersentuhan dengan dada pemuda itu, penisnya yang masih berada di dalam kandang menyentuh penis Sehun. Sehun menegang, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari rambutnya.

"Unghh !" Luhan meremas penis Sehun dengan gemas membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah dan tentu saja tidak di sia – siakan oleh Luhan. Ia langsung melesakan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sehun yang terbuka dan menjelajahi goa hangat itu dengan sensual. Mengabsen semua gigi Sehun dan menjilat lidah Sehun, mengajaknya untuk bergulat.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan bibir serta lidah Luhan yang terus menerus menggodanya, akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan membalas jilatan serta lumatan Luhan.

"Mmhh..Sshhh mmh~" Kedua daging tak bertulang itu mulai saling bergulat, saling mendorong, saling melilit, bunyi kecipak terdengar begitu kentara, saliva entah punya siapa merembes keluar dari kedua bibir bengkak mereka, desahan – desahan sexy keluar dari kedua bibir pemuda yang saling berciuman panas tersebut dan berakhir ketika Luhan kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Luhan menjilati bibirnya sebelum menjilati bibir sehun, bermaksud membersihkan saliva yang tercipta karna pertautan panas mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan membersihkan bibir Sehun, Luhan mulai mengerjai telinga Sehun, menjilati bagian belakang telinga pemuda itu, menjilati lubang telinga Sehun dan menggigit – gigitnya perlahan, mengirim sengatan – sengatan listrik pada tubuh Sehun yang tak berdaya.

Luhan memegangi kedua pipi Sehun agar tak bergerak dan mulai menjilati rahang tegas milik idolanya tersebut, menciumi sepanjang rahang pemuda itu, terkadang melumatnya.

Clang Clang...

Bunyi rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Sehun terus berbunyi karna pemuda itu benar – benar tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Sejujurnya ia merasa nikmat akan perlakuan pemuda chinesse itu dan ia butuh pelampiasan, tangannya bergerak – gerak mencari barang apapun yang dekat dengannya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya yang mulai bangkit perlahan.

Tangan kirinya menemukan gantungan santa dan tangan kanannya menemukan gantungan bola berwarna merah dan tanpa buang waktu, ia meremas – remas kedua gantungan itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan ketika Luhan menjilati lehernya dan melumatnya.

"Eunghhhh~" Lenguh Sehun. Ia merasa geli dan mendongak membuat Luhan menjadi lebih gampang menginvasi leher pemuda itu, menggigit, menghisap leher idolanya dan membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Sehunnie sayang~ Sekarang kau milikku" Ujar Luhan lalu mencium _kissmark_ yang telah dibuatnya dan berlanjut menciumi jakun Sehun lalu melumat bahu tegap pemuda itu.

Belum selesai sampai disitu saja, ia menciumi dada bidang dan perut Sehun dan membuat tanda kepemilikan sama sampai dada dan perut Sehun yang putih itu kini penuh dengan _kissmark_ berwarna merah milik Luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia memandangi _masterpiece_ yang telah ia buat di dada dan perut Sehun dan tersenyum bangga akan hasil yang ia dapat. Muka Sehun yang memerah dan nafasnya yang terengah – engah menjadi poin plus untuk karya yang telah Luhan buat.

Luhan mengangkat telunjuknya, menelurusi jejak _kissmark_ itu dengan jarinya dan Sehun mengikuti arah jemari Luhan yang berhenti pada "benda pusaka" Sehun dan menekan – nekannya perlahan membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tak keluar.

Tanpa aba – aba, Luhan meloncat ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya seperti koala membuat Sehun tertarik ke depan hingga hampir terjatuh untung saja kakinya berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan, kalau tidak mungkin saja ia akan mati konyol kejatuhan pohon natal dan kesetrum lampu natal sampai _is dead_. Uhhh, membayangkannya saja mengerikan, ia tidak ingin telihat hitam seperti Jongin (salah satu sahabat Sehun di korea).

Luhan kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas, tak peduli jika bibir mereka sudah bengak karna ciuman tadi. Kali ini Sehun langsung membalas lumatan Luhan dengan tak kalah ganasnya.

"Mmmh~" Desah Luhan dalam ciuman ganas mereka, tangannya meremas – remas rambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sampai berantakan.

Oh, perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Sehun adalah seorang _great kisser_. Walaupun tangannya terikat, ia masih tetap seorang _great kisser_ yang membuat siapapun terbuai dalam ciumannya dan akan merindukan untuk mencium bibir Sehun kembali.

Luhan begitu tersiksa, celananya begitu sesak, juniornya sudah ereksi sepenuhnya sehingga ia langsung mengambil juniornya dan mengeluarkannya. Mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat sambil terus mencium bibir Sehun. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Sehun saking nikmatnya ciuman yang Sehun berikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai juniornya berkedut tanda ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan meremas bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat. Sehun meringis tatkala kuku jari pemuda itu menancap pada bahu putihnya.

"Sehunnnn !" dan akhirnya penis Luhan menyemburkan lahar putih yang banyak itu ke perut serta dada Sehun dan piyamanya sendiri.

Napas Luhan terengah - engah setelah klimaksnya yang pertama ia dapatkan. Ia memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan mukanya pada ceruk leher Sehun sambil menetralkan napasnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan klimaksmu, sekarang kau akan melepaskanku bukan ? Aku tak akan menceritakan semua yang kau perbuat padaku, hanya saja lepaskan aku" Ujar Sehun memelas. Ia sudah lelah terus berdiri sambil menggendong pemuda asing itu seperti koala.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku akan melepaskanmu" Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia sudah merindukan ranjang hotel berukuran _king size_ yang ia tempati selama ia tinggal di China. Ia tak peduli bahwa juniornya yang sudah setengah tegang itu minta dijamah, ia hanya ingin tidur karna lelah sehabis syuting, tiba – tiba saja ia terikat di bawah pohon natal lalu harus melayani nafsu seorang namja manis tapi mesum itu.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" Sambung Luhan yang membuat tubuh Sehun menegang seketika.

Walaupun baru pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sehun tahu betul niat Luhan.

Pemuda china itu tak akan meminta sesuatu yang baik – baik saja, seperti **aku minta tanda tanganmu di poster yang kubeli **atau **aku ingin kita foto bersama ** atau **aku ingin minta pelukan darimu **karna nyatanya pemuda itu sudah memeluknya seperti koala daritadi, sudah mendapatkan yang lebih berharga dari sekedar tanda tangan yaitu ciuman ganas darinya dan terlebih jika ia ingin berfoto, ia bahkan bisa mendapatkan foto Sehun yang sedang telanjang bulat, toh walaupun mau, Sehun tidak bisa melawan.

"Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku sampai aku pingsan"

**DUARRR !**

Bagai tertabrak kereka santa di malam natal, Sehun sangat kaget, matanya membulat dan seketika badannya lemas.

**Benar kan...Benar kan...**Sehun terus mengucapkan kata itu karna apa yang ia pikirkan benar – benar terjadi, bahkan lebih parah.

"Oh Tuhan, apa salahku sampai aku harus seperti ini ?" Batin Sehun sendu.

Dan tentu saja salahkan wajahnya yang begitu tampan dan tubuhnya yang sexy dan menggoda membuat rusa polos macam Luhan saja bisa menjadi liar.

"Bagaimana Sehun sayang ?" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap serta memutar - mutar jarinya di sekitar dada Sehun yang penuh dengan bercak – bercak _kissmark_ dan sperma miliknya, benar – benar sexy menurut Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata elang milik Sehun dengan berani. Disini (di dalam dunia yang ia kira mimpinya) ia yang berkuasa.

"Kau akan menyesal karna menolakku sayang" Ancam Luhan yang membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri setelah melihat Luhan turun dari dalam gendongannya dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Wajah Luhan langsung berhadapan dengan junior Sehun yang setengah menegang itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!" Ujar Sehun panik ketika melihat Luhan mulai mengelus juniornya dan meniup - niupnya membuat Sehun mati – matian agar tidak mendesah dan membuat harga dirinya semakin jatuh.

"Membuatmu berubah pikiran sayang" Jawab Luhan dan mulai menjilati junior Sehun dari ujung sampai pangkalnya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kala lidah basah Luhan begitu menggoda juniornya yang memang sedari tadi ingin dimanjakan dengan lebih.

"Ahh...Hentikannn" Ujar Sehun, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika benda basah berwarna pink itu bermain di sekitar lubang penisnya.

"Bercintalah denganku dan akan kuhentikan semua ini" Balas Luhan yang membuat Sehun langsung bungkam.

Tangan Luhan yang menganggur terangkat dan menjamah twinsball milik Sehun. Mulutnya masih asyik menjilati dan melumat batang kemaluan Sehun dengan sensual.

"Sh*t ! F*ck F*ck !" Kata – kata makian keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun karna ia tak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain pasrah.

Tangan nakal Luhan sudah tak berada pada twinsball milik idolanya itu tapi sudah berganti mengurut kemaluan Sehun. Memberi pijatan plus – plus yang begitu nikmat pada idolanya. Tubuh Sehun sudah bergetar karenanya.

"Ahhh...Siall ssshhh hentikaannn damnnngghh !" Desahan – desahan nista lolos dari bibir bengkak Sehun membuat Luhan begitu bangga akan pekerjaannya.

Setelah merasa junior Sehun sudah tegang sepenuhnya, Luhan mulai mengocoknya pelan dan terus bertambah cepat kala melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu sexy saat horny.

Sehun tak akan munafik bahwa tangan mungil Luhan begitu terampil memanjakannya sama seperti lidahnya dan bibirnya membuat Sehun begitu terbuai terbukti dengan tangan mungil itu telah berhasil membuat juniornya berkedut.

"Ouhh...Se-sebentar...Sebentar lagi aku akann..." Sehun baru saja akan klimaks jika Luhan tidak dengan tiba - tiba menghentikan kocokannya dan melepas juniornya tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat ia menatap Luhan dengan kecewa. Siapapun tidak akan suka jika kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia gapai menghilang begitu saja bukan ?

"Apa yang kau laku...Ouhhh" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan sudah memasukan junior Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati batang itu dari dalam mulutnya. Membuat Sehun merasa juniornya hangat serta basah karna saliva Luhan.

"Shhh...Ahhh" Sehun kembali mendesah tatkala Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Mengocok junior Sehun dengan cara yang lebih hot.

Sehun menunduk dan ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mulutnya penuh dengan penis besarnya yang tak bisa masuk semua kedalam mulut mungilnya dan ouhhh ia masih memaju mundurkan kepalanya sehingga Sehun dapat melihat penisnya itu keluar masuk kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Damnnn ! Ouhhhhh" Sehun langsung mendongak, memilih menatap langit – langit daripada melihat Luhan dijejali penisnya, karna ia malah semakin terangsang akibat perbuatannya semenit yang lalu itu.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, keringat mengucur deras, matanya sudah merem melek saking nikmatnya perlakuan yang ia dapatkan di bawah sana, gantungan santa dan gantungan bola yang ia remas dari tadi mulai retak karna genggamannya begitu kuat.

Tak kuasa menahan nafsu, Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut Luhan dengan penisnya, demi semua koleksi eyeliner Baekhyun (make up artistnya) IA INGIN SEGERA KLIMAKS DAN BERISTIRAHAT.

Luhan tersenyum ketika Sehun menyodok mulutnya, walaupun ia harus terbatuk – batuk dan kesulitan menghadapi penis besar idolanya itu. Rencananya berhasil, tak lama penis itu kembali berkedut.

"A-aku..Akan...Keluar...Uhh" Desah Sehun dan mencengkram gantungan di genggamannya dengan begitu erat.

Plop

Lagi – lagi, Luhan menghentikan klimaks Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan kecewa, kesal dan marah.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya kenikmatannya harus tertunda. Di detik – detik terakhir, Luhan malah mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menggeram kesal karna ulah Luhan, tapi pemuda chinesse itu malah memberinya kedipan lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Dan Sehun akhirnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan Luhan dengan menyesal.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa klimaks jika tidak menyanggupi Luhan untuk bercinta dan yeah, Sehun kalah. Ia menyerah. Ia yang tersiksa jika begini terus. Sudahlah, lagipula ia sudah terlanjur basah sekalian saja menyelam.

"Baiklah, lepaskan aku dan kita akan bercinta" Ujar Sehun lesu dan Luhan berdiri dan menatapnya sambil menaikan satu alisnya tanda ia belum puas dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Sampai kau pingsan" Sambung Sehun yang membuat Luhan menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

Luhan mengambil kunci yang sedari tadi ia lihat tergantung di pohon natalnya dan membuka rantai yang mengikat Sehun. Sehun mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah bekas rantai yang mengikatnya tadi.

Ia menatap Luhan yang mengerling nakal padanya dan langsung naik ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya seperti koala kembali dan menciumi pipinya.

"Dimana kamarmu ?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat biru. Tak perlu disuruh, Sehun mendekati pintu itu, membukanya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sehun terkejut melihat begitu banyak poster dirinya terpajang di dinding kamar pemuda chinesse itu. Bahkan ia memiliki boneka berbentuk dirinya yang terletak di kasurnya diapit oleh boneka rillakuma yang ia lempar pada saat _fan meeting_ kemarin dan boneka rusa yang sangat besar.

Melihat kamar pemuda itu saja, Sehun tau benar bahwa orang dalam gendongannya begitu menyukai Rusa, Rillakuma (karna corak yang ia pakai tak jauh – jauh dari 2 kata itu) dan dirinya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. Ia heran karena Sehun terus berdiri di dekat pintu dan ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya malu saat ia melihat Sehun tengah menatap poster – poster di dinding kamarnya yang tak lain adalah poster Sehun itu sendiri.

"Kau begitu menyukai diriku ya ?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk malu – malu.

Tentu saja Luhan amat sangat menyukai Sehun. Diantara Yixing dan Tao yang sama – sama menyukai Sehun, koleksi Luhan lebih banyak daripada mereka.

Kaset – kaset original seluruh film yang pernah Sehun bintangi ia punya, foto – foto serta video Sehun di berbagai acara tersimpan dengan baik dalam laptopnya, ia punya boneka official Sehun karna berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dengan benar dalam suatu event online, poster – poster yang ia dapatkan dari majalah juga lebih banyak dari sahabatnya itu.

Bahkan dia susah - susah belajar bahasa korea agar jika suatu saat ia bertemu idolanya, ia dapat berbicara fasih dengannya. _See !_ Betapa ia amat sangat menyukai Oh Sehun dan itulah kenapa saat melihat Sehun berada (yang ia kira) dalam mimpinya, telanjang bulat, tentu saja takkan ia sia – siakan.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur dan naik ke atasnya. Luhan menatapnya dalam sambil mengelus dada Sehun.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Lu Han" Jawabnya, ia memegang pipi Sehun dan langsung melumat bibirnya lagi. Tampaknya Luhan sudah ketagihan dengan ciuman hebat dari Sehun.

Sehun dengan senang hati membalas lumatan Luhan. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman ganas, membangkitkan kembali libido keduanya terutama Sehun yang sudah tersiksa daritadi.

Dengan tergesa – gesa tangan Sehun melepaskan piyama, boxer serta underwear bergambar rusa milik Luhan hingga keduanya kini sama – sama telanjang bulat.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sehun langsung menghisap puting kanan Luhan, menghisapnya kuat seperti bayi menyusu. Tangannya yang lain memanjakan puting Luhan yang lain membuat Luhan menggelinjang keenakan.

"Ouhhh~" Desah Luhan. Ia menekan kepala Sehun agar menghisap putingnya lebih dalam. Lututnya ia gunakan untuk menggesek – gesek 'milik' Sehun.

"Ermhh" Sehun mendesah tertahan. Ia terus menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat puting Luhan, mengirim sengatan – sengatan listrik pada pemuda itu seperti yang Luhan lakukan padanya tadi.

Sehun melepaskan puting Luhan dan melumat leher Luhan, menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahhh Sehunna~" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, berbagi kenikmatan kala Sehun menghadiahi leher pemuda itu dengan _kissmark_ ungu sebagai ganti tanda tangan.

Tak puas hanya pada leher Luhan, Sehun memberikan _kissmark_ pada Luhan di berbagai titik. 1 di bahu Luhan, 3 di dadanya, 2 di perut ratanya dan 3 di paha dalamnya. Walaupun sudah banyak, _kissmark_ pemberian Luhan sebenarnya jauh lebih banyak.

Setelah puas memberi _kissmark_, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar pemuda itu duduk. Ia mengetuk bibir Luhan dengan 3 jarinya. Dan Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun, ia langsung melahap 3 jari Sehun dan melumatnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang sayu.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan hampir meleleh dibuatnya. Senyuman Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Selagi Luhan sibuk mengulum jarinya, Sehun menundukan tubuhnya. Menjilati manhole Luhan dan menusuk – nusuk hole itu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmhhh~ Hunniee Shhh" Luhan mendesah nikmat.

Kalau dengan lidah Sehun saja, Luhan sudah merasa senikmat ini, bagaimana dengan jari – jari panjang Sehun yang ia kulum terlebih dengan junior Sehun yang begitu besar.

Sehun mengecup hole pink itu sebelum menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut Luhan. Sehun mengecupi bibir Luhan yang langsung di balas lumatan lembut dari Luhan. Dalam lumatan itu, Sehun dengan perlahan memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam man hole Luhan.

"Ahhh~" Erang Luhan dan memeluk punggung Sehun erat. Reflek ia mengketatkan lubangnya yang membuat Sehun ikut mendesah karna jarinya terjepit.

"Ouhh...Sempit sekali...Ini pertama bagimu ?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan, mengalihkan kesakitan yang akan ia terima karna jari – jarinya yang lain akan ikut menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Eumhh..Uhh..." Luhan mendesah tertahan saat jari manis dan jari telunjuk Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Mmmhh~" Luhan melumat bibir Sehun dengan ganas agar rasa sakit saat Sehun menggerakan jarinya zigzag serta menyodok holenya teralihkan dengan bibir Sehun yang begitu nikmat saat menciumnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Luhan dan melepas tautan bibir mereka membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa. Sehun duduk di depan Luhan, menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Kurasa _foreplay_nya cukup, aku tak punya banyak waktu, ini sudah malam dan aku harus 'bekerja' sampai kau pingsan, maka langsung saja ke intinya" Ujar Sehun dan Luhan _blush_. Ia mengangguk dan merangkak mendekati Sehun. Memegang junior Sehun sambil mengangkat bokongnya yang akan ia tempatkan pada pangkuan Sehun nantinya.

"Unghhhh" Luhan meringis saat kepala batangan itu menjebol lubangnya. Air mata jatuh begitu saja.

Sehun mengecup mata Luhan dan ikut membantu Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh~" Desah keduanya saat penis Sehun berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam man hole Luhan.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan berdiam sejenak, membiasakan benda asing itu dalam holenya. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan sambil mengecup – ngecup bahunya lembut.

"Aku siap" Ujar Luhan dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Sehun memeganggi pinggang Luhan dan membantu pemuda China itu menikmati 'permainan' mereka.

"Ahh...Ahh..Sehun..Ahh"

"Uhh...Siall...Sempit sekalii...ahhh"

Desah keduanya yang semakin tenggelam dalam permainan panas mereka, tubuh Luhan bahkan sudah terhentak – hentak semakin cepat. Tangan Sehun juga sudah menggenggam junior Luhan dan mengocoknya seirama dengan sodokannya.

Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun dan melumat bibirnya lagi, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus nipple Sehun yang ikut menegang.

"Disituhhhh ahhh...Lagi Sehunnna...Fasteerrr...Eunghhh" Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka ketika ia merasa milyaran rusa santa terbang pada perutnya.

**Bingo !** Sehun menemukan prostat Luhan dan tanpa disuruh 2 kali, ia terus menumbuk prostat Luhan dan menggeram nikmat karna Luhan semakin mengetatkan holenya membuat juniornya yang sudah bengkak terjepit di dalam.

Bukan hanya juniornya yang semakin ganas menyodok hole Luhan, tangan nakalnya juga semakin gencar mengocok penis Luhan membuat Luhan benar – benar tidak tahan akan sentuhan Sehun.

"Sehunnna...A-ku...A-kuu...Ahhh Sehun !" Luhan menyemburkan spermanya pada tangan dan dada Sehun (lagi). Nafasnya satu – satu namun tubuhnya masih terhentak – hentak karna Sehun belum mencapai klimaksnya.

Tangan Sehun yang berlumuran sperma itu ia jilati, mengecap 'rasa' Luhan yang ternyata sama – sama manis seperti wajah pemiliknya. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung terangsang kembali, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dan ikut menjilati spermanya sendiri, mereka tampak seperti kekasih yang menikmati satu es krim berdua. Lidah mereka kadang saling menjilat dan beradu untuk membersihkan tangan Sehun.

Penisnya di bawah sana masih terus menginvasi hole Luhan. Terus menyodok titik surga Luhan walaupun itu membuat 'adik kecilnya' terjepit di dalam. Tak lama ia merasa juniornya berkedut, siap untuk memuntah spermanya kapan saja.

"Ahhh Luhan !~" Sehun meremas pantat Luhan dan memuntahkan spermanya di dalam. Spermanya yang terlampau banyak merembes keluar melalui hole Luhan disertai sedikit darah karna keperjakaan(?) Luhan baru saja diambil oleh Sehun. Luhan merasa perutnya menghangat, ia mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum puas.

Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasur tanpa melepas juniornya. Ia menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipinya sebelum mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Unghh" Sehun mendesah karna Luhan tiba – tiba mengetatkan holenya. Fansnya sudah tak sabar ternyata.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali" Ujar Sehun. "Kau yang minta maka jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa jalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari kedepan" Sehun menampilkan _smirk_nya dan mencubit gemas nipple Luhan.

"Selama kau yang membuatku begitu, aku siap menjadi pemuas nafsumu kapan saja sayang" Balas Luhan.

Ia menarik kepala Sehun mendekat dan melumat lehernya, menghisap – hisap leher Sehun bermaksud menambah koleksi _kissmark_ Sehun. Holenya ia ketatkan untuk menggoda penis Sehun agar cepat kembali tegang.

Sehun yang tau bahwa 'pekerjaan'nya masih banyak dan klientnya ini nampak tak sabar, langsung memenuhi keinginan Luhan. Ia menjatuhkan seluruh boneka Luhan ke lantai, membuat alis Luhan berkerut bingung.

"Aku tak ingin bonekamu terkena sperma" Jelas Sehun melihat kebingungan pada raut muka Luhan dan Luhan Oh'ing. Ia juga tak mau boneka rusa kesayangannya terkena sperma walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

Sehun menarik pinggulnya dan kembali menumbuk titik prostat Luhan, holenya yang licin karna spermanya sendiri membuat ia lebih mudah bergerak.

"Ahh..Ah...Sehun..Kau...Eumhh...Penismu...Hebat...Ouhh" Ujar Luhan ditengah – tengah desahannya membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga karna ini merupakan sex pertamanya pula. Ia benar- benar tak menyangka sex pertamanya akan ia lakukan saat dirinya baru berumur 21 tahun, dengan fannya sendiri di China, di kota asing yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

Lidah Sehun menjilati dada Luhan sampai basah sedangkan tangannya sudah kembali mengocok penis Luhan. Setelah bosan menjilat, mulutnya menjadi tidak tahan untuk memberi lebih banyak 'tanda bibir' pada kulit mulus Luhan.

Luhan sendiri sedang mendongak, mendesah keenakan karna Sehun begitu pandai memanjakan tubuhnya. Ia meremas – remas rambut Sehun, matanya merem melek, tubuhnya terhentak – hentak karna penis nakal Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit. Ia menatap ke bawah dan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis Sehun maju mundur cantik ke dalam holenya. Ia memeluk punggung Sehun, menancapkan kuku – kukunya pada punggung pemuda itu sebagai pengalih kesakitan karna tubuh bagian bawahnya sedang dijebol oleh penis idolanya.

Beberapa tusukan lagi dari Sehun. Ia tak kuasa menahan klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya sambil mencengkram bahu Sehun. Tubuhnya kelonjotan selama spermanya menyembur. Sehun sendiri tak berhenti menusuk - nusuk hole Luhan dengan cepat, keras dan dalam sesuai permintaan Luhan.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun menyusul fansnya mencapai klimaksnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh Luhan, mengambil napas dalam. Ia menatap Luhan yang menatapnya juga dengan mata sayu tapi masih terpancar nafsu dan itu artinya Sehun belum selesai dengan 'tugas'nya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, menggenggam bahu Luhan dan memutarnya. Ia meringis karna juniornya yang masih di dalam ikut terpelintir. Sehun mengangkat bongkahan kenyal Luhan sehingga pemuda china itu menungging dan _well __yo__u know_, ronde baru akan dimulai dan entah kapan 'pekerjaan' Sehun akan selesai.

**...**

Yixing dan Tao tengah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Luhan. Mereka berdua bermaksud mengajak Luhan berjalan – jalan seharian sebagai permintaan maaf karna kemarin mereka sibuk dengan kekasih masing – masing.

TING TONG

Yixing kembali memencet bel rumah Luhan namun pintu itu tak menunjukan akan terbuka. Ia sudah memencet bel rumah Luhan 2x namun tak ada perubahan. Mereka masih diluar dan pintu masih tertutup rapat.

Karna bosan menunggu, Tao mengeluarkan kunci rumah Luhan. _Well_, mereka memang sahabat sejati sampai kunci rumah sahabatnya mereka punya masing - masing. Pintu itu terbuka dan kedua pemuda Chinesse itu masuk. Di dalam, keadaan rumah Luhan sangat sepi.

"Mungkin ia masih tertidur" Ujar Tao dan mendekati pintu bercat biru yang diketahui adalah kamar Luhan.

TOK TOK

"Lu, kau di dalam ? Ini aku, Tao" Ujar Tao dengan suara agak tinggi, siapa tau temannya itu masih ada di alam mimpi.

TOK TOK

"Luhan" Ujar Yixing sambil kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut. Detik berikutnya, mereka bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

CKLEK

Pintu bercat biru itu terbuka dan tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berantakan, bibir bengkak yang sedikit berdarah dan hanya memakai boxer bergambar rusa.

"Lu..Kenapa...EH ? / Ada apa hyung..Eh ?" Ujar Tao maupun pemuda yang telah membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Sehun...Kau..."

**...**

TOK TOK

Sehun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Ia terbangun karna suara berisik yang berasal dari pintu. Mendudukan dirinya dan menguap lebar lalu meregangkan otot – ototnya.

Ia masih lupa akan kejadian semalam. Tubuh Luhan yang tertutup selimut membuat Sehun tak menyadari keberadaanya.

TOK TOK

"Sebentar" Ujar Sehun pelan, agak kesal karna managernya membangunkan dia padahal dirinya masih mengantuk (ia baru selesai 'melayani' Luhan jam 5 pagi dan sekarang masih jam 9 pagi). Ia bangun dan meringis saat pinggulnya terasa remuk.

Tak mau managernya menunggu lama, ia berjalan gontai ke arah pintu sambil memegangi pinggulnya, tak peduli ia hanya memakai boxer miliknya (yang sebenarnya boxer rusa milik Luhan. Ia memakainya sebelum tidur karna tak mau 'miliknya' kembali tegang karna bergesekan dengan 'milik' Luhan dan berakhir memperkosa Luhan yang sudah tidur atau mungkin pingsan karna kelelahan).

CKELK

"Ada apa hyung..Eh ? / Lu..Kenapa...EH ?"

Sehun terkejut bukan main mendapati 2 orang pemuda asing yang berdiri di depannya bukan hyung managernya atau orang yang ia kenal.

Kedua pemuda itu menatap dadanya yang tak memakai atasan dengan mata membulat dan perlahan muka mereka memerah melihat bercak – bercak merah yang memenuhi dadanya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan matanya ikut membulat saat melihat _kissmark_ – _kissmark_ itu, seketika memory tentang kejadian semalam bersama fansnya kembali ke otaknya dengan sempurna dan Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Sehun...Kau..."

Uh Oh, mati kau Sehun.

**...**

Luhan membuka matanya. Pergerakan di sebelahnya membuat ia terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap - usap matanya.

Ia tersenyum karna mimpi basahnya semalam begitu hebat, apalagi dilakukan dengan Sehun idolanya. Ia bahkan merasa sakit pada holenya dan tubuhnya bau sperma, benar – benar mimpi yang seperti kenyataan.

"Lu-luhan...kau..kau...dan Sehun..." Ujar seseorang dari pintu yang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan segera menatapnya dan matanya membulat mendapati Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer rusa miliknya serta sahabatnya tengah menatapnya.

Ia pikir ia masih bermimpi maka ia mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

"Aww" Ia meringis lalu mengusap pipinya yang sakit karna ulahnya sendiri.

Eh ? Jadi ini bukan mimpi

.

.

Dan...dan yang semalam juga bukan mimpi

.

.

.

Jadi..J-adi semalan aku...dan Sehun...benar...benar...

.

.

.

"KYAAA !"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**YESH ! Akhirnya bisa ikutan event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA couple !**

**Oke, sekedar info FF ini terinspirasi dari rp Luhan yang ngomong gtu 2 tahun lalu dan langsung pengen buat ff dari kata – kata itu, tapi baru kesampean tahun ini, Lol.**

**Btw kalo ga hot, jangan protes okeh. Karna saya ga mahir buat yang beginian.**

**N ini PWP, jadi kalo merasa tergantung/? yud ya, jangan minta sekuel karna udah mentok smpe sini aja ._.v**

**Anyways, walaupun telat. Selamat hari natal untuk yang merayakannya n selamat tahun baru :D**

**Akhir kata...**

.

.

.

**Sabun mana sabun ?**

**Eh, maksud saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to Review ?**


End file.
